


Blue Light Special

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Newly minted Spectre Ashley Williams discovers what makes asari diplomacy so effective.





	Blue Light Special

Ashley tugged at the hem of her jacket. It felt tighter than usual. She dragged the zipper down a notch and tried to catch her breath. She was nervous. Her eyes darted from side to side as she went through a basic threat assessment of the bar. As long as she avoided eye contact with the drunken krogan in the corner, she figured there was nothing much to worry about. She tallied the exits and scoped out her emergency bugout route.

All of this was routine behaviour, had been even before she'd become a Spectre. She didn't normally come to places like this without a crowd of gung-ho marines ready to blow off a little steam, though. With no backup she felt a little naked. Still, it was good training. She had to get out of the mindset of a grunt and start to think like an operator.

Part of breaking old habits was taking risks, and being responsible for her own intel gathering. At least that's what she told herself. Besides, what could go wrong in a bar like this? It was mostly diplomatic corps sprinkled with a few business types. Mostly rather classy. The one nod to decadence was the lone asari dancer flexing and spinning on a platform in the corner, but even she was almost fully clothed. It was more like ballet than anything else.

Ashley tore her eyes from the dancer's lithe body and approached the bar. "..." she said. She cleared her dry throat, embarrassed. "A Blue Light Special," she croaked at the bartender.

He didn't react in any visible way. No sneering or jeering. He didn't reach under the bar for his riot stick or hit the C-Sec emergency channel. "Table fourteen," he said. "Someone'll be right with you."

Table fourteen was in an alcove off the terrace, open to the grand space of the Presidium but a little bit secluded from the rest of the bar. Ashley took a seat and took in the view. She could hear the music and the gentle roar of the after-hours crowd, but couldn't see any of them.

The border of the back wall of the alcove started to glow softly. A chime served as a genteel proximity warning. So Ashley was surprised but not startled when the wall slid up to reveal a short passageway. Soft blue lighting strips pulsed for her attention. She stood up from her chair and headed into the corridor.

Everything about the experience seemed to have been designed to calm the nerves. Around a corner, a lone asari rose from behind a simple desk. She was dressed in a plain robe. No hardware, no security measures or recording devices were on display. "Welcome," said the asari. "I don't believe we've seen you here before." Her voice was calm and friendly.

Ashley was still nervous, though. "Is this...?" she asked. "I mean, am I...?"

"You're in the right place," said the asari. "My name is Helaia. You don't have to tell me yours." She proferred her hand.

Ashley smiled and shook the asari's hand. "Ashley."

"Come inside, then, Ashley," said Helaia. She turned the handshake into a gentle hold.

Ashley thought her name sounded pretty good when spoken in that soft voice. Something tingled at the base of her spine. Helaia waved her palm over a section of the wall behind her desk and another concealed opening slid aside. She led Ashley through into a modestly sized windowless room. Leaving Ashley standing by the door, which remained open, Helaia unfastened her robe and stepped out of it in one smooth motion. She was naked underneath.

Ashley's eyes were immediately drawn down. So it was all of them, she thought. Every last one. Her mouth felt dry and her throat had a lump in it. "Do I...?" she asked. "Do you...?"

"You suck it," said Helaia. "Everyone's different. You? You suck it. I can see it in your eyes." Her smile was anything but a smirk.

Ashley felt her knees quiver at the certainty with which Helaia spoke. She felt the truth of it. She'd been chewing on her own fingers every time she masturbated for the past week. One leg twitched and she took half a step forward.

"You'll be more comfortable on your knees, Ashley," said Helaia.

Ashley's body agreed without conscious intervention. She sank onto the lush pile of the carpet, spreading her knees out for stability. Her uniform tightened against her crotch pleasantly. Helaia's fat blue cock grew hard in front of her eyes. Ashley's tongue felt too large for her mouth.

Ashley let Helaia guide the tip of her rigid member past her lips without resisting. Then Helaia released it. It bobbed up against the roof of Ashley's mouth and upper lip. Helaia dug her fingers into Ashley's thick hair and grasped her head gently with both hands.

The inevitability of what was to happen next made Ashley glad she was being held. As she gradually closed her lips her saliva started to flow, first in a trickle, then in a rush that had a string of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth.

Helaia thrust forwards ever so gently and Ashley closed her eyes and remembered what had happened a week ago.

\---------------------

"Ah, Williams," said Tevos. "Congratulations on achieving Spectre status."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Ashley. "I was told you have an assignment for me?"

Tevos looked at her for a long moment before smiling thinly. "In a sense," she said. "Along with your status comes an unparalleled level of access to the information in the Citadel archives. There is one classified subject in particular that all Spectres are required to become familiar with."

"Shoot," said Ashley. She stood easily, arms folded. While Tevos had a natural air of authority, Ashley was conscious that being a Spectre was not a lowly position. She had considerable latitude in choosing assignments. The councilor couldn't actually give her a direct order. It was more a discourse between equals.

"How much do you know about asari diplomacy?" Tevos asked.

Ashley tilted her head to one side. "Not much," she admitted.

Tevos turned her back for a moment. "Well..." she said, and there was a flurry of movement. Tevos's robe flopped on the floor.

Ashley gawped at the leather outfit that the councilor wore under her robes. It was somewhere between a biotic commando's skintight suit and a dancer's less practical uniform.

Tevos smiled knowingly over her shoulder and turned around, hoisting one booted foot up onto her chair. Ashley's jaw dropped even further as a meaty slap echoed around the office.

Ashley had a full-on fight-or-flight rush of adrenaline, and it had been a long time since she had felt one of those. "Uhhhh...I-have-a-meeting-OK-bye," she stammered as she backed towards the door. Her eyes tracked up slowly as Tevos's thick blue cock hardened, lifting itself up from the desk. It was pointing right at her.

The door swished open behind her and Ashley stumbled back over the threshold. "When you're ready to learn more, Williams," she heard Tevos say as the door hissed shut. "Go to any bar with dancers. Ask for the Blue Light Special."

\--------------

Ashley's head bobbed up and down. The thick blue shaft glistened in the bright lights of the interrogation room. It slid into her mouth with no apparent resistance, until she did something that had the tendons in her neck popping out.

The asari whimpered and her eyes crossed. Her arms and legs strained against her restraints. Her efforts to summon a biotic charge were absorbed by the suppression collar that hung heavily around her neck.

Ashley encircled the root of the asari's cock with one fist and began to suckle at the head like it was a lollipop, gliding her lips back and forth over the flange several times a second. Her eyes were closed and her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

The asari bucked and thrashed but couldn't topple the chair she was strapped into.

Ashley paused when the asari started to whine and mewl. She held onto the base of the asari's sloppy blue dick, but withdrew her lips just beyond the tip. She sighted along it and sighed contentedly before looking up at the asari's desperate features and smirking. She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

The asari regained some semblance of composure, her high pitched whine descending into a needy panting that she forced through her nose.

Ashley waggled her eyebrows and parted her lips suggestively.

The asari tried to pull her entire body back, to get her cock away from Ashley.

Ashley gobbled the end of the knob for a moment, whipping her tongue into a circle.

The asari whimpered again.

This went on for another few rounds. Ashley teased the fat dick with her mouth and throat until the asari was right on the edge, but denied her repeatedly. When the asari finally broke, she wailed and whimpered and begged.

Ashley sucked her off mightily, letting her come at last, pumping the cock with her tongue. Ashley rocked back to sit on the floor, a lazy satisfied smile on her face. The asari looked exhausted.

"Ready for some questions now?" Ashley asked in a perky voice.

The asari hung her head in shame but didn't speak.

"Wanna go again, then?" Ashley said. She took the now-flaccid cock in her hand and began to tug at it gently.

The asari screamed. "No-no-no-I'll-talk!"

\--------------

Tevos groaned and unloaded gob after gob of blue-tinged spunk onto her desk. She halted playback and put the hand-held terminal down. She wiped her hand on the back of her chair. The silence stretched for tens of seconds. "That is not an interrogation technique that I have seen before, Williams," she said at last.

Ashley stood at attention, old reflexes taking over. Her face was hot with shame, even as her back was straight with pride. Her eyes, however, were fixed hungrily on Tevos's deflating cock, drooping now to leave a slug trail of spunk on the desk. "I could, uh, I could take care of that for you," she heard herself say. Hating it and loving it at the same time. Knowing she got off on the weird power dynamic between them. Knowing that wanting it might be better than having it in this case. Did she really want to be Tevos's private cock-whore? Or would she find Tevos to be as susceptible to her charms as any of the other asari she'd been sucking off?

Tevos was obviously thinking over the same questions. She massaged her cock gently as she studied Ashley's face thoughtfully. "I think I know what to do with you," she said. "Traditionally a Spectre is assigned to bodyguard the Council."

Ashley's heart leapt.

"Yes, I think I'll keep you nice and close," Tevos continued. She grinned as she began to rub at her cock more vigorously. "But I'll never let you touch it. This is as close as you'll get."

Ashley reddened further. She felt the tight knot of frustration grow in her belly. Tevos's plan was elegant in its simplicity. Ashley would make a most motivated bodyguard. As long as that cock was nearby she'd harbour the hope that she might one day be allowed to wrap her lips around it. And she'd defend Tevos to the death, if it meant improving her chances. She watched, vibrating with need but too proud to beg as Tevos tugged herself to completion again.

"You're dismissed, Williams," Tevos said when she had finished. "Don't go far. I may need you again today."

Ashley walked out, legs a little unsteady. She headed for the nearest bar that served the Blue Light Special.


End file.
